desperatehousewivesfandomcom-20200223-history
Susan's family
Susan Mayer Delfino is one of the main protagonists of Desperate Housewives, and thus her fam ily is central to the series and its stories. Family members The Mayer/Delfino family is one of the central families on Desperate Housewives. They reside at 4353 Wisteria Lane (Mike also lived in 4356 Wisteria Lane and in 4352 Wisteria Lane). Immediate family *'Susan Delfino' - A known romantic klutz, Susan is the adorable matriarch of the family, who's been married four times to two different men. *''Karl Mayer'' - Susan's first (and second) husband, Karl cheated on her several times and walked out on their family. *'Mike Delfino' - Susan's second (third and forth, more so) husband, a plumber with a shady past who moved to the lane to search for his missing girlfriend. *'Julie Mayer' - Susan's precocious daughter, who would often play the part of the "mother" to her own mother. *'Maynard James "MJ" Delfino' - Mike and Susan's young son, who is probably not as bright as his older sister, but cute nonetheless. Extended family *'Sophie Bremmer' - Susan's lovable kooky mother, who shares all sorts of characteristics and traits with her daughter, including the klutziness and hopeless romanticism. *'Morty Flickman' - Sophie's forth husband (out of her fifth wedding), the owner of a pancake restaurant chain. *'Addison Prudy' - Susan's biological father, who owns a supply and feed store, and whose identity was kept in the dark by Sophie for nearly 40 years. *'Carol Prudy' - Addison's wife of many years, who was cheated on repeatedly. *'Nick Delfino' - Mike's father, who was arrested for homicide, and didn't regret his actions one bit. *'Adele Delfino' - Mike's mother, a typical Southern Belle who criticizes Susan's homemaking skills. *'James' and Maynard - Mike's unseen paternal and maternal grandparents, respectively. MJ was named after grampa Maynard, and presumably after grampa James as well. *'Marisa Mayer' - Karl's second wife (of his third marriage), a very attractive and younger law professor who left him with their child. *'Evan Mayer' - Karl and Marisa's young son, as well as Julie's brother, a troubled bully who was very affected by his mother's absence. *'Claire' - Susan's favorite aunt, presumably Sophie's sister (and possibly Tim's mother), who taught Susan how to prepare her favorite drinks at a young age. *'Tim' - Susan's younger cousin, whose virginity was taken by Katherine Mayfair when he was 16. Others *'Ian Hainsworth' - A rich British man whose wife fell into a coma; he became engaged to Susan before leaving her to go back to England so she could be with Mike. *'Jackson Braddock' - A painter Susan hired to work on her house, and with whom she developed a romantic relationship; eventually they became engaged to be wed in a fake marriage, in order to trick the feds into letting Jackson stay in the US. *'Bongo' - Mike's pet, who belong to his ex-fiancé, and whom he brought with him to the lane. Note: Mary Alice's family and Katherine's family intertwine with Susan's. Category:Wisteria Lane Category:Wisteria Lane residents Category:Families